rihannapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Good Girl Gone Bad
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue;"|Singles from Rated R |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Umbrella" Released: February 29, 2007 #"Please Don't Stop The Music" Released: July 21, 2007 #"Shut Up And Drive" Released: October 25, 2007 #"Take A Bow" Released: December 18, 2007 #"Unfaithful" Released: March 14, 2008 #"Distrubia" Released: August 12, 2008 #"Cry (Promotional single)" Released: September 10, 2008 |} Good Girl Gone Bad, is the debut studio album by R&B singer Rihanna, the album was released 20 March 2007. It sell more than 18.5 million copies worldwide. The album was nominated for another best-selling album after Michael Jackson. From the album she has dropped six official singles, and each song has more than 300 million views on YouTube. The first/debut single from the album Umbrella, a duet with Jay-Z, and has been declared the best R & B song ever. The song has more than 752 million views on YouTube. The second single from the album Please Don't Stop The Music, was nominated for best dance song ever, and then Rihanna became a dance-r&b queen. The song has 724 million views on YouTube. The third single from the album Shut Up And Drive, was nominated for best dance song electrornb the 2007-8. The fourth single from the album Take A Bow, was was nominated for most talented song in UK history, with over 100 million downloads in 2007. Fifth singles Unfaithful, was nominated for most sad and the best ballad in the world, and for the best song ever, and the song has a 832 million views on YouTube. This is deaclared as one of the greatest records ever. The six and last single song from the album Disturbia, was nominated for darkest song ever. And then R&B and Pop got dark genre thanks to Rihanna. And the song has a 775 million views on YouTube. The album goes to UK, AU, US, EU music history. And album goes in Gunniess Book of Records, seven times. Track Listing #Kisses Don't Lie (3:55) #Pon De Replay (4:18) #La That, La La (4:00) #Umbrella (ft. JayZ-) (4:15) #Please Don't Stop The Music (4:30) #Shut Up And Drive (3:35) #Take A Bow (3:52) #Unfaithful (4:08) #Rehab (feat. Justin Timberlake) (4:55) #Push Up On Me (3:50) #Breakin' Dishes (3:20) #Cry (4:05) #Good Girl Gone Bad (4:33) #Disturbia (3:58) Personnel | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| *Luigi Mazzocchi – violin, soloist *M. McHenry – composer *Monte Neuble – keyboards *Terius Nash – composer, producer *Luis Navarro – assistant engineer *Ne-Yo – producer *Jared Newcomb – mixing assistant *Peter Nocella – viola *Chris "Tek" O'Ryan – engineer *Anthony Palazzole – mixing assistant *Paper-Boy – additional production *Ciarra Pardo – art direction, design *Charles Parker – violin *Ross Parkin – assistant *Daniel Parry – assistant *Kevin Porter – assistant *Antonio Reid – executive producer *Antonio Resendiz – assistant *Makeba Riddick – composer, vocals (bckgr), vocal producer *Rihanna – composer, executive producer, art direction, design *Montez Roberts – assistant engineer *Evan Rogers – executive producer *Sébastien Salis – assistant engineer *Jason Sherwood – assistant engineer *Shaffer Smith – composer *Tyran "Ty Ty" Smith – A&R *Caleb Speir – bass *Stargate – producer *Status – producer *Xavier Stephenson – assistant *C. "Tricky" Stewart – producer, composer *Tim Stewart – guitar *Bernt Rune – stray guitar *Carl Styrken – executive producer *R. Swire – composer, musician *Igor Szwec – violin *R. Tadross – composer *Sean Tallman – engineer *Marcos Taylor – engineer *Gregory Teperman – violin *Brian "B-Luv" Thomas – engineer *Pat Thrall – engineer *Justin Timberlake – composer *Marcos Tovar – engineer *Neil Tucker – assistant, guitar engineer *Ellen Von Unwerth – photography *Allen White – guitar (acoustic) *will.i.am – synthesizer, producer, engineer, drum programming *Andrew Wuepper – engineer *Ys – producer End of-year Certifications |} Category:Good Girl Gone Bad Category:Rihanna Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Albums